The Dolohav Name
by AmerieIes
Summary: Jolene tends to get herself stuck in sticky situations because of her big mouth and rough & tumble attitude. See what happens when she contradicts the judgement of the Dark Lord himself...
1. DumbAss Giants

Jolene strode into the crowded dining room. Their were many people sitting around the magically expanded table. One of them being her father.

Their Lord sat at the end and was, of course, the first to speak. "Ah, _Miss_ Dolohav. How nice of you to _finally_ join us. Take the seat next to your father."

"Certainly, _My Lord._" Although she was dealing with the most dangerous wizard in the world, she had a sort of comic tone in her voice. Her father was a Death Eater, but she was against it. Voldemort had been in her life ever since she was born, however.

"As I was saying, I need two people to recruit the giants. Who will it be?" No one spoke. No one would make eye contact with him.

"Come now, _nobody _would enjoy the luxury of being in my good graces?" Bellatrix's head shot up instantly.

"I wil-" She was cut off by someone else.

"I will, my lord!" Macnair spoke loudly so as to overpower Bellatrix's voice.

"Ah, thank you Macnair." He hadn't even noticed Bella.

"What? No, he interrupted me! I was the first one to speak!"

"Now now, Bella. I did say _two people_, did I not?" She sat down again and stopped breathing so deeply. A smile returned to Voldemort's face. "However, I have had someone else in mind for the second position." He turned towards Jolene.

"You." He said simply.

"What? And put my life on the line, just to get some stupid, dumb-ass giants to help fight a losing battle? No way."

"You will _NOT_ speak to me like that! And it's not a choice. Either you go, or you _and_ your father are, let's put it it in a way you might understand... you and your father will... _disappear._

Recognizing defeat, she backed down with a roll of her eyes and a grunt.

"Ok, so that concludes this. You may go." The deafening scraping noise made by the chairs on the floor ceased when the Dark Lord yelled "Dolohav! I need a word before you exit."

Dolohav stopped instantly and turned on a dime. "Yes, M…My Lord?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Well isn't this just a load of shit?" Jolene complained to Narcissa.

"Jolene, watch your mouth." Narcissa snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, but why would he _send me_? Of all people, why me? Why not send Balltrix? At least she wants to go!"

"Jolene, you have been involved in this since you were a baby. You know that the only way to survive in this world is to take it with a smile."

"But I can't do that! I've tried it. Something in me just won't allow me to be treated like a house elf, or inferi who does his bidding!"

"Lower your voice. We are inside. We can talk about this at a different time." She nodded down the hall where Lucius and Draco were striding towards them.

Lucius spoke harshly. "Draco, Jolene, we would appreciate if you would please stay out of the dining room for a while. Narcissa and I need to talk about something," He glanced at Jolene. "...private. Come Narcissa."

Narcissa cleared her throat as if she was about to say something but then began to follow. She paused beside Draco and whispered. "Stay with her until I get back. You know how your Aunt Bella is."

"Yes, mother." He mumbled back to her.

* * *

"Well, that was a..uh...very interesting show you put on back there." He said with a chuckle as they walked around the big yard in front of the mansion.

"Oh, you mean in the meeting? Thanks, but that wasn't to show off. I'm not giong to put my ass on the line jsut so we can get some giants to help us attack Hogwarts."

"You know your going to get yourself killed right?" All sracasm had left his voice.

"I don't care. That'd be better than having to live here with your father."

"What's wrong with my father?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's a bastard who treats Narcissa like a pile of shit. He tells her what to do and she does because of you."

"How is it because of me?" He asked disgustedly.

"Because if she didn't listen to him, then he would probably kill her and she knows that you couldn't survive without your her in this hell-hole!"

"My father would never do that! He wouldn't lay a hand on her!"

"Fine, believe what you will, but it's the truth. And if your to _shallow_ to believe it then it's not my problem."

"I don't _have_ to prtect you from Aunt Bella! To tell you the truth, I'm almost ready to drag yo-" He stopped when he saw his mother walking towards them.

"How are we doing?" She asked tentatively, seeing the look of hatred in Jolene's eyes.

"Just _peachy._" She said as she swept past Narcissa while glaring at Draco.

She caught a little bit of their conversation as she stormed off.

_"Draco, what did you say to her?"_

_"Mother she start-"_

_"That's always your excuse! 'They started it!' or 'It was an accident!'. You need to grow up! It's clear to me that we have spoiled you through your youth."_

That was the last thing she heard before she slammed the hard oak doors shut.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yay! Finally got it up! Come on people, I wanna know what you think! R&R PLEASE!  
**


	2. Being a Girl

**I'm attempting to redeem myself from the slacker status by posting up least one new chapter to each story. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Nuff said.**

* * *

Jolene sat on her bed with her head in her hands. _Why me? Why do I have to be so mixed up in this? Why does it have to be me damnit? WHY? _

Just as she felt her eyes start to sting from the tears, there was a soft, tentative knock on the door. Draco's head peered into her room.

"Do you not have the courtesy to wait for a reply before entering? What if I had been changing? Oh, wait, that's probably what you were hoping for."

"Jolene, not everyone thinks about you as much as you think they do. Because, actually, I was bringing up a plate of food for you. my mother said something about not wanting you to starve to death. Although, I don't think anyone else would really mind."

"You know what Malfoy? Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die? No one would miss you either." The blond actually seemed to shrink at her last comment before regaining his arrogant posture.

"Whatever Jolene, I'm not going to waste my energy arguing with a twit like you." Jolene rose from her bed. He could see the red circles around her eyes even in the dark room.

"Who are you, to call _me_, of all people, a twit? Other than that damn Granger girl, I rank second in our year. You, on the other hand, are idly standing by in 3rd. And i'm the twit?"

"I meant with common sense. This proves my point." He flashed one of his famous smirks at her.

_Damnit he's hot...wait, what am I saying? No. I don't like him. _

_Yes you do..._

_No i don't!_

_Don't lie to yourself, Jolene_

_I DO NOT like him._

_YES YOU DO. End of discussion. _

_Whatever. (Damn, I just lost an argument with myself...I've officially lost it)_

"Get OUT of my room Draco. Now." She demanded.

As she stepped closer to open the door for him, he spun around and pinned her against the door. "And what if I don't want to leave?"

Jolene wasn't the kind of person to become uncomfortable with this so she played along. "I guess I'll have to make you then."

Now she was the exact same height as him, but she knew that he could easily outweigh her. So she used her special gift. It's called being a girl. Instead of trying to push him off of her she put her arms on his shoulders and looked into his silver-grey eyes. She could handle his seduction methods, but could he handle hers?

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The blond purple rainbow penguin asked for help from the blue flying pig with the polka dotted spider monkey that hung out with Steve the Snake." He had a confused look on his face when she crashed her lips to his. She expected him to pull away and run from the room, however, when he didn't, she had to think of something else. She began moving slowly towards the bed. Once she was far enough away from the door to open it, she opened it with one hand and pushed Draco into the hall. All she could see before she slammed the door in his face were his very confused grey eyes.


End file.
